Minecraft: Scumbag Mode
by MistyxKisame
Summary: The world of Minecraft is in danger! Sadly the only person who can save it is someone who really doesn't want to. Join Jesse and company as they try to save the world while Jesse just wants to get laid, be a jerk, and fangirl over her hero.
1. Prologue

Yo, what's up! I'm here with another scumbag story. I didn't think this website had a seperate thing for Minecraft Story mode! Hm. Now this is yet another scumbag story for those that have been waiting for it. Thanks for reading. Feel free to review.

This is from the point of view of the female Jesse.

* * *

Jesse was chilling at her house with one of her best friends, Olivia, as she practiced with her wooden sword as she continually hit a homemade dummy.

"Would you rather fighta hundred chicken sized zombies or ten zombie sized chickens?" asked Olivia. "Just to be clear, you wouldn't have any armor or weapons, so that means fighting them with your hands."

"Chickens!" said Jesse. "I'm only saying that because I'm starving. Where's that fat bastard at with my BBQ? I swear if that asshole spent my money on trading cards again, I will hang him by his ears!"

"No you won't." said Olivia.

"Don't tell what I will and won't do!" Jesse hit the dummy even harder. "I'm so hungry."

"Didn't you eat an apple earlier?"

"Yes, but that's pig's food. No offense, Reuben."

"Speaking of Reuben, I've made a device for him to give him some light while we're gone."

"We're not leaving him behind!" Jesse said putting away her sword. "That's the homie, dog!"

"The...what?" Olivia looked at her friend as if she had just mooned her. "Look, you take your 'homie' everywhere. Don't you think that's a bit weird?"

"Not when the homie's involved, playa!" Jesse grinned. Her expression then turned serious. "You don't have a problem with him do you?"

"Of course not. I love Reuben almost as much as you but..." she sighed. "I just don't want to give people more reasons to call us losers."

"Maybe we should consider dropping you know who then." she raised and lowered her eyebrows repeatedly. "If you know what I mean, 'Livia."

"Who? Oh you mean..."

Suddenly there was a hissing noise coming from the bottom of the house. Jesse and Olivia looked at each other before the brunette carefully made her way over to the door. Then Axel dressed as a creeper jumped out scaring the girls and Reuben. Axel laughed, only to be interrupted by the pig smacking him in the stomach.

"What the heck is wrong with you!?" said Olivia. "You scared the crap out of us!"

Axel ignored her. "Great. Now I'm going to smell like a pig at Endercon."

"You fat bastard!" snapped Jesse throwing a pot at him. "You're lucky I don't beat the fuck outta you!"

"Hey watch it!" Axel said rubbing his head after the pot hit him. "It was just a joke."

"Yeah, like your momma!" said Jesse. "Next time you do that shit, I'm putting sleep pills in our food again and hide your underwear after I draw on your face!"

"Don't insult my...wait that was you?"

"Yeah. Now where's my BBQ?"

"About that..." He rubbed the back of his head.

"God help you if you spent them on trading cards!"

"I didn't! I only got the fireworks and something for Reuben." he pulled out a pig sized mask of an Ender-dragon ad a pair of wings to go with it.

"Oh my gosh, he looks so cute!" Jesse cooed after he had placed the costume. "I'm just a little less mad at you now!"

"We should get going." said Olivia. "I want to have enough to time to build our project. I want it as perfect as possible."

"Alright. Let me grab my stuff. I'll meet you guys downstairs." Once her friends left, Jesse grabbed her bag and shoved as many things as she could inside before heading downstairs.


	2. The Building Competition

"Alright, my peeps." said Jeese after hopping on the ground after climbing down the ladder. "Let's go."

"I heard a pretty juicy rumor about the building competition, but you guys have to promise not to say anything." said Axel.

"Okay." said Olivia.

"Also it's in two parts, each part more exciting than the last."

"What is it?" asked Jesse.

"Part one. The special guest at this year's Endercon is none other than Gabriel the Warrior him-freaking-self!"

"WHAT?! GABRIEL!? YOU MEAN THE G-GABRIEL!?" Jesse squeled. "YOU'RE JOKING! I LOOOOOOOOOVE HIM! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! I'M GONNA FAINT! GABRIEL!"

"Take deep breathes there, Jess!" said Olivia as her friend started breathing into the paper bag deeply and fast. "Calm down!"

"CALM DOWN?! CALM!? DOWN!? IT'S FREAKIN' GABRIEL! THE SEXIEST, STRONGEST, BESTEST BEAST IN THE WHOLE LAND! AAAAAAAAAAH!" Jesse was jumping up and down. "Oh my gosh, I can't breath! What's the second part? Please tell me it has something to do with him!"

"Part two. According to my sources, the winner of the building competition's gonna meet him!"

"The...winner...? Gabriel?!" Jesse squealed. "We have to win this competition even if we have to kill Reuben to win!"

"Please tell me you're joking." said Olivia.

"I never joke when it comes to Gabriel!" said Jesse with fire in her eyes. "I'd kill for a chance to even touch my precious Gabriel! To smell him...to see him naked...to even lick the bottom of his shoes...we have to win!"

"You're weird." said Axel.

"More like obsessed." said Olivia shaking her head. "Hm. Axel does your source make posters for a living?"

The group had come across a bunch of trees with posters on them. Both girls looked at Axel. He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. My source uh doesn't...exist. You guys are my only friends."

"AHAHAHAHAHA! YOU FRIENDLESS LOSER!" Jesse laughed at him.

"I don't know why you're laughing." said Olivia. "We're **_your_ ** only friends."

"No you're not. There's...no I stabbed him...what about...nah with what happened with her boyfriend not anymore...oh! There's...no they can't take a joke...hm! You bastards are my only friends!" said Jesse. "Oh well. Now let's get to the building competition and win us a Gabriel!"

"I don't know. We never win and this year we have Reuben with us." said Olivia. "We basically have no chance."

"Olivia, don't be so depressed." Jesse patted her friend's back. "Now that first prize is something I want, we're guaranteed to win!"

"Are you saying that the only reason we've been losing is because you didn't care enough?" Axel looked surprised and a bit pissed.

"Uh yeah...well kind of, but mostly because I didn't care." she shrugged. "Anyways, I was thinking we build something eye catching and scary mixed with a bit of sabotage!"

"Scary and eye catching, I like that part. Sabotage, heck no." said Olivia. "I don't think we're sneaky enough. You get the giggles, Axel's too noticeable, and I don't want to."

"How about a creeper? That's pretty scary." suggested Axel.

"I think endermen are much more scarier."

"Let's do an enderman. No offense, but fuck creepers." said Jesse. "Now let's get our supplies before we head out. I want this enderman as awesome as possible because if we don't win, Reuben you're dinner."

Reuben squealed in surprised at his owner in shock and terror. Jesse just smiled at him and patted his head and claimed she was just joking. Reuben on the other hand hoped she was truly joking about this. However one couldn't tell with Jesse. After gathering what was needed, the four headed to the competition with a pumped up Jesse. The brunette was excited to see her celebrity crush and idol Gabriel. She'd happily kill someone if it meant meeting him in person.

"What do you think he smells like?" she asked bouncing as they continued onto Endercon. Just as Olivia was about to open her mouth, Jesse opened her mouth. "I bet he smells like victory and hot stuff! Oh my gosh, do you think he's married? I hope not, he's mine! How big do you think his dick is? I bet I could fit inside of my mouth."

"TMI, Jesse." said Olivia with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah, keep that to yourself!" said Axel equally disgusted.

"Whatever haters. Just don't mess anything up for ya girl!" said Jesse as they arrived. "I wonder if he's around here somewhere."

"Looks like everyone in the neighborhood showed up." observed Axel.

"Nice pig, losers!" said some random asshole.

Jesse pulled out her sword. "Give me a minute, guys. I've got some business I need to discuss."

"Oh great, it's Lukas and the Ocealots. The rivarly continues..." said Axel turning his attention to their rivals.

"Wait hold up. What did you say?" Jesse came back. "Lukas? Oh shit, I didn't do my hair before I left home! How does it look? Is it okay? Does anybody have a mint? I knew I shouldn't have eaten that burrito on the way here! Did he look this way yet? I hope not. I can't be seen with you Reuben! Piss off!"

"You don't actually like that jerk, do you?" asked Axel frowning.

"Of course not!" said Jesse laughing nervously. "I was just uh playing around! Hahaha!"

"Then why are your cheeks all red then?" Olivia smirked at her friends.

"Shut up, Olivia!" she hissed.

"Well well well!" said one of the Ocealots. "If it isn't the Order of the Losers!"

"Ha! The Loser Squad decided to show up!" said another one.

"Lukas look. The losers showed up." Lukas just turned around and looked at them. Jesse felt her face turn even redder than before and a bit light headed.

Lukas had barely looked at them for more than 5 seconds before he told his group to come on. Jesse was squealing on the inside. 'OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! LUKAS LOOKED AT ME! HE TOTALLY LOOKED AT ME! OH MY GOSH! HE WANTS THE V! SAY SOMETHING STUPID BEFORE HE GOES TOO FAR!'

"NICE ASS!" She yelled. Both of her friends jumped as they had both been waving their hands in front of her, trying to get her attention when she yelled this. Some random guy had been walking by when she said this. He looked around before pointing at himself. Jesse just glared at him. "Not you!"

"Jesse are you okay? You spaced out there a bit." asked Olivia. Then she smirked at her. "You weren't still thinking about Lukas were you?"

"No! Stop harassing me, Olivia!" she blushed. "Come on. Let's register for the contest."

"Hello there." said the woman at the desk. "Team name please."

"Team name? Ooh crap." said Axel. "We didn't think of one."

Jesse started to say something when she heard her friend say something. "What did you say, Olivia? You've got some ideas?"

"No. I said so much for losing anonymously."

"Why do you say that?"

"Lukas and his friends are looking right at us."

"Lukas...he's...wah...l-looking...I...Luk...shit..."

"Jesse are you..."

"Oh my gosh, he's looking right at me!" Jesse was shaking.

"Calm..." Axel began.

"FUCK YOU!" Jesse turned to her larger friend. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Calm down, Jesse." said Olivia. "Do you want me to..."

"Fuck off! I've got this...our team name is...it's...it's..." Jesse noticed Lukas. "Damn that man is fine..."

"Okay! Your booth is number 5!" said the woman at the desk with an incredibly cheerful voice.

"Wait no! I meant..."

"Next please!"

"NO! I DIDN'T MEAN...FUCK!" Jesse turned to Axel. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"My fault!? I wasn't the one..."

"Get out of my way and come on!" Jesse was more pissed at herself for being such a dumbass. Thankfully when she mumbled it only loud enough for her team and the lady at the front to hear. Once at the booth, their team observed the Ocealot's project.

"Is that a freakin' beacon? They have a freakin' beacon?! Freakin' Beacon!?" said Axel.

"That's stained glass they're using. That's not a beacon! That's a **_rainbow_ ** beacon!" observed Olivia. "We're gonna lose."

"Bullshit!" said Jesse pulling her hands on her hips. "Who the fuck build a multi-colored beacon? That's child's play right there. I wonder who's the retard who thought of that! I bet it was that ugly bastard over there!"

"Hahaha! Look it's the Order of the Losers. Again!" laughed one of the Ocealots looking over at them.

"Good one, Gill!" laughed the female of the group.

"Bitch, you bastards used the same insult before! It's not that funny!" Jesse rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous our design is going to win and get shown at Endercon!" said another one of the Ocealots. "Maybe not all of you. There's no outside food or drink allowed in. I'm taking about your pig. I'm saying he's food."

"NO SHIT, MOTHERFUCKER!" said Jesse. "And don't talk about my baby like that! Why don't you go back to where you came from, you pussy!"

"What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me, fool! Are you deaf?"

"Maybe I need to hear it again."

"Aiden, come on! We've got stuff to do!" said Lukas.

"You're lucky I'm busy." said Aiden.

"And you're lucky there are witnesses around!" said Jesse crossing her arms. "Otherwise you'd be a dead man!"

"Hey Jesse. Guys." It was Petra.

"Yo." said Jesse.

"How's the building going?"

"Only time will tell, but we're pretty optimistic." said Axel.

"Aka, we're going to murder tonight if we see a threat." said Jesse.

"No we're not." said Olivia. "Stop saying that."

"Petra, I forgot to thank you for that nether star." said Lukas. Jesse felt herself getting all hot and bothered again. Wait, Petra knew Lukas?!

"Hey, Lukas. No problem."

"You mean you helped these tools?" asked Axel. If Jesse wasn't too petrified to move, she could have punched her friend in the gut.

She shrugged. "For the right price, I'll help anyone. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"But none of us know where to find you."Olivia pointed out.

"Exactly."

"Fucking bitch." Jesse glared at her as she walked away.

"No hard feelings guys." said Lukas making Jesse jump. "If you're cool with Petra, you're cool with us. So why don't we just forget about all this and you know, make this about how cool our builds are."

Jesse tried responding but no proper noises came out. She sounded like a drowing whale that ate bad fish and had a tiger in it's anus. Lukas just stared at her as she tried to speak. "Uh are you okay?"

Olivia gave her a hard pat on the back. "May the best team win!"

"Be careful what you wish for." then that glorious smile appeared on his face.

The teams then departed back to their respective booths. Jesse blinked before letting out a nervous laugh making her friends give her a worried look on her face. After the lady at the front desk made her announcement about the prize for winning. Jesse had to control her urge to squeal like a school girl at the announcement. They had to win!

"Building starts now!"

The three quickly started building, with Jesse fueled by her urge to meet her hero.

"Oooh nooo! A fireworks dispenser! I'm so scared!" said Aiden.

"Hey don't make me come over there and whoop your ass!" said Jesse. "I will do it!"

"Come on, we have to finish this." said Olivia.

"IT'S YOUR LUCKY DAY, BITCH!" said Jesse one last time before continuing building. Once they were done, she looked around. So far the competition was pretty lame. They had this in the bag! "Turn it on!"

"I hope this works." Olivia flipped the switch and the fireworks light up the sky. "This looks so cool! We'll win this for sure!"

"I have to admit this Enderman is sweet. Good call, Jesse."

"As usual." grinned Jesse.

As people gathered and noticed their building, a forget Reuben had gotten his wings set fire by a jealous Aidan. Even worse there was lava coming towards their enderman!

"That lava's going to ruin our enderman!" said Axel.

"Reuben's going to get lost!" said Olivia.

"Stay here while I go get the homie!" said Jesse jumping down and tackling Aiden in the process. "Thanks for catching my fall, BITCH."

Jesse jumped up and took off for the woods in search of her pig.


	3. Snape in the House

Disclaimer- Don't own Minecraft, but my brother owns a copy of it. I've played it a few times, but it always makes me a little ill to play it. It has nice music though. It's the kind you let your baby listen to or when you want peace or if you want some background noise while you do something or when you're sleeping.

 ** _WARNING: Contains a bit of sexual content, but not enough to be considered M rated._**

* * *

"Reuben! REUBEN! COME ON RAW BACON!" called out Jesse. "I'm not in the mood for hide and seek!"

Jesse sighed as she continued her walk through the woods. She was annoyed that the pig had run off into the woods and not stayed where he was supposed to be. Then again he was on fire at the moment. She noticed a bunch of piggy tracks and followed them hoping to find her buddy. Disappointingly she found a bunch of pigs. She felt her stomach growl.

"Damn you Axel for not getting my BBQ...hm!" she grinned evilly. "Nobody'll care if one these wild pigs are dead and in my stomach. Come here little piggy."

 ** _*2 HOURS LATER*_**

"Man that was delicious." Jesse licked her lips. "A nice dinner with a warm fire. It took me two hours to perfect this pig, but it was worth it. Oh shit Reuben!"

"MAH PIGS!" Jesse jumped when she heard a voice. She looked up as she was putting the left over pig in some containers she'd packed. It was someone around her age. He was pretty cute, but she'd doubt she'd get the chance to fuck him since he looked pissed. "You killed my pig!"

"I...uh...you see...you want my V-card?" she grinned nervously.

"I'm going to kill you!" he took out a diamond sword.

"Wait no listen!" He swung his sword at her and luckily just ended up scratching her cheek. Jesse took off running after throwing a slice of ham at him.

"Thank goodness I'm in shape!" she said as she hauled ass. "But I have a full stomach too! Fuck!"

Jesse managed to lose him farther in the woods, but she had suspected he only did so because it was dark and darkness meant death most of the time. Jesse gulped. She hated the dark! She needed to find Reuben and get back to the others before she came across those huge spiders and zombies.

"Reuben, you stupid little bastard." she mumbled as she looked around. "Where the fuck are you?"

She heard what sounded like a pig in the bushes. She quickly went over and found him. She grabbed him. He squealed loudly. "Shut up, Reuben. It's my Jesse."

Reuben seemed happy to see her although that look of happiness soon turned into concern when he noticed blood on her. "Oh uh it's nothing, Reuben! Just a little murder. I got him before he got me, so don't worry! Hahaha!"

Reuben looked skeptical, but let it go. Anything to get out of these woods would be fine by him. Suddenly they heard a moaning noise and not the good kind. Coming out of the nearby cave was a gang of zombies. Jesse picked up Reuben and took off running with him tucked underneath her arm. She was too cute to be eaten! Even worse they came across some skeletons with crossbows and spiders.

"Where's my sword...oh right I broke it using it on that damn pig...FUCK!" She turned to her pig. "Haul ass, Reuben!"

When he hesitated to leave, she kicked him and he took off running. As she watched her friend disappear into the night, she wondered why she didn't just run too. Oh right, she was the distraction. Just when she thought that this was the end, Petra came out of nowhere and saved her. Jesse took off after her after she took down a spider. Soon they reached a mine. Jesse wasn't a huge fan of mines, especially since she had gotten lost in one before for a week before finding a way out.

"I wanna show you something." said Petra once they went a little farther into the cave.

"Is this gonna take long? I wanna make sure Reuben's okay."

"It won't take long." said Petra. She then stopped and held out a wither skull. "It's a wither skull. Fresh from the nether. You're the first person I've shown it too, so you'd better appreciate it."

"That's so cool!" said Jesse. "What are you going to do with it?"

"There's this guy that's meeting me at Endercon." she said putting it away. "He's going to give me a diamond for it."

"That's pretty cool."

"You wanna come with me?"

"Come with you? Uh sure. I've never been in a threesome before..."

"What are you talking about? I meant come to the deal."

"Oh! Egg on my face!" she laughed. "Sure!"

"Here's my crafting table. Just get what you need to make yourself a new sword since you didn't have your's."

"Cool!" she dug inside of the chest and grabbed what she needed.

"By the way, how'd you get blood on you?" asked Petra. "I don't know how I missed it before."

"Me either, but as for the blood...I'm on my per..."

"That doesn't get everywhere like that...unless you're a freak." said Petra. "Did you...kill someone?"

"No. More like a pig." said Jesse swinging around her sword. "You don't happen to have any extra threads do you?"

"Nope. Sorry. Endercon usually has people selling stuff so you should be able to get some new clothes for yourself."

"Oh! I nearly forgot about Endercon! Come on!" the two girls then walked of the mine. It seemed that it had already started up. Jesse couldn't help but to smile. "Looks like we won! I knew Enderman was a good choice!"

"Good for you, Jesse." said Petra.

"It's about time we beat the Pussy-lots! Get it? Because Ocealots and they're cats which is another word for..."

"Yeah, I get it." she rolled her eyes at her friend's joke. "You know, Lukas may seem kind of arrogant, but he has come through for me in tricky situations. You might want to get to know him...just in case."

"Oh I intend to." Jesse got a weird look on her face. "He can toss my salad anyday."

"What?"

"N-nothing. Let's just go." Then trouble showed up. Creepers coming from the woods towards them on the bridge and zombies coming out of the mine they had just left. "Shit! Where'd they come from?! FUCKING TELLTALES!"

"Jesse, what do we do?"

"EVERY WOMAN FOR HERSELF!" Jesse jumped with Petra behind her. When Jesse surfaced, she cried out in pain in a deep voice. "Ah! It's burns!"

"You dive into the water! And what just happened to your voice?"

"I have no clue and don't lecture me, princess!" snapped Jesse.

She just rolled her eyes and shook her head as she swam away with Jesse behind her. At least the blood was coming off a little. Once they arrived, Jesse looked around for her pig, hoping the little guy had made it alright. Reuben was a smart pig. He knew the way back. Hopefully he didn't get killed by a creeper or turn into a zombie pig man.

"So when we're making the deal, I need you to let me do the talking, okay?" said the red head interrupting Jesse's thoughts.

"I'll shut up." said Jesse.

"And if you want to be really useful, try looking intimidating." she looked her friend up and down. "You still have some blood on you. That might do the trick."

"Jesse!" It was Axel and Olivia.

"...and Petra?" Olivia raised a brow at this.

"Yep. I'm with the homie, Petra. My home dog. My home skillet biscuit and such." Her friends just shook their heads while Petra facepalmed. "I'm joking. I was looking for Reuben and we ran into each other."

"I drawn by Jesse's high pitched screams when she got attacked. It was kind of funny"

"And this is why I secretly hate you." Jesse glared at her. "Anyways, I told Reuben to haul ass."

"I hope he's okay." said Olivia. "But in the meantime, we won."

"I'm proud of you bastards." said Jesse. "I mean it."

"Thanks, Jesse." said Axel.

"Oh don't make me blush." Olivia's face then turned serious. "Seriously don't."

"Jesse it's time for us to see about that thing now." Petra reminded the brunette.

"Ooh right." she turned to Axel and Olivia. "We're getting fucked."

"Jesse!"

"What? Do you want to tell them what we're really doing?"

"Just come on." she grabbed her and dragged her behind her.

"I'll see you guys later!" she called back. The walked for a short while before turning down a dark alley. Jesse was immediately suspicious. "What the fuck are we doing back here?"

"That's strange. He said to meet him in the dark, creepy alley close to the gates." said Petra rubbing her chin. "Maybe he's late."

"This is bullshit. This is suppose to be Lukas's bun in the oven...unless Gabriel wants to hit first..." mumbled Jesse.

"What?"

"I'm saying that bastard is probably going to probably rape us." said Jesse.

"I doubt it. Hm...you stay here. I'm going to look around a bit."

"You're leaving me? B-but what if..."

"Use your sword then. Besides, I won't be gone long. You can handle yourself." said Petra.

After she walked off, Jesse decided to be a little noisy and dig around in the chest nearby. Then she heard a voice that scared a small fart out of her. "What are you and what are...oh god! What the hell is that stench!?"

"Don't rape me! Oh hello you tall drink of water! How you doing, sexy?" she wiggled her eyebrows at the man. "Damn you look good tonight even in this dimly lit alley, Professor Snape. You wanna do something strange?" (1)

"Look you weirdo, I'm supposed to meet with Petra not whoever you are." said the man. "Give me one reason why shouldn't leave right now."

"I can suck dick...I think. It should be too hard, can it? Just whip that fucker out and figure out the rest later."

The Snape look alike looked surprised and then rubbed his chin, thinking about it. Jesse wondered if he was truly considering it or figuring out if he should kill her, knock her out, or just leave. He then mumbled to himself. "Maybe...haven't had it done since I was 19...last girl wouldn't do it..."

He looked up at Jesse who was still grinning all friendly like. "So?"

"Okay fine, but let's make this quick."

"I get to fuck Snape! Yes!"

"It's Ivor. I am not Snape for the hundredth time!" said Ivor. "I'm tired of people saying that!"

"Well come on. Pants or robe off...whatever you're wearing." said Jesse.

"There you are. Sorry I'm late." Petra had just come back.

"FUCK!" said Ivor and Jesse in unison.

"Uh was I interrupting something?" she looked at the pair confused.

"No, no you weren't." he sighed. He then mumbled, "You've just given me blue balls that's all."

"What was that?"

"He wants the wither skull." said Jesse.

"Alright." Petra looked suspiciously at the pair once more. Why did they look so guilty and was that what she thought that was poking out of...she shook her head. She really didn't want to know what they were about to do and was glad she had come in early when she did.

"Your friend here is a bit of a weird one. If this is the type of people you associate with, maybe we should call the whole thing off."

"My friend is fine, right, Jesse?" Petra gave her friend a briefly angry look. "There's no problem here."

"Yeah. I can't believe you said after I offered to give you a BJ!" said Jesse. "You ungrateful fuck! Don't be that guy, man!"

"I didn't need to know that!" said Petra. "Let's just get down to business before I get enough more ill at the thought of you two...ugh."

Petra handed him the wither skull. He looked it over seeming to be satisfied with it. "Your payment is in that chest over there."

Petra and Jesse peeked inside. The red head scowled. "What the heck?! He gave me a frickin' lapis! I can't believe he got one over me!"

"That's what you get for handing over the merchandise without seeing the money first, dumbass!" said Jesse.

"Shut up and help me get that jerk!" she took off running with Jesse close behind. "Either I'm getting my diamond or that skull!"

"Let's kill him!" said Jesse.

"We should split up." said Petra.

"Right." Jesse nodded and went her separate way. She looked around Endercon, wanting to get a better look at everything they had to offer there. She looked down at her clothes. "I need to get changed."

After finding some clothes to her liking, aka some blue overalls with a green t-shirt, she went around looking for Snape otherwise known as Ivor. She noticed Lukas over by a booth by himself. Sexy as usual she observed. She wanted to gather enough nerves to talk to him, but couldn't. Damn he was cute! She tapped her chin. Should she talk to him? She shook her head. She'd just say something stupid. But he didn't have his team around. She had to talk to him before it was too late.

"Hey, future baby daddy." Jesse blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Lukas stared at her.

"I mean what's up, you sexy piece of ass...I mean sexy...I mean handsome...I mean uh...uh...uh...um!" Jesse felt herself getting red. "You...your name is uh...something...Lu...?"

"It's Lukas."

"Yeah Lukas!" she laughed nervously. "Uh I really liked your beacon. It was pretty neat!"

'Neat? Are you fucking serious? That's so lame!'

"Oh thanks." said Lukas. "Your enderman was pretty okay too. Congratulations on the win. I mean I thought ours was better, but you know."

"Thanks...uh..." she rubbed the back of her head, trying to fill in the awkward silence. "Oh yeah, if you see a Snape look a like roaming around here, tell me or Petra. He scammed her."

"For real? Everybody knows not to mess with Petra. If I see him, I'll let you know." said Lukas.

"Thanks, Lukas."

"So we cool?"

"Of course we are." said Jesse. When Lukas turned away, she mumbled. "You fine piece of ass..."

"Did you just..."

"See you later!" Jesse left quickly. "Way to embarrass yourself moron!"

Then she saw a crowd of people standing around shouting out Gabriel's name. From what she could see, she saw the back of him while he was walking away. She screamed and ran over tackling one of the guards. "GABRIEL! GABRIEL! OVER HERE! I'M OUR BIGGEST FAN!"

"I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" said another woman.

"NO I AM!" said a man dressed as a creeper.

"NO ME!"

"NO ME!"

Everyone was trying to get past the guards, with Jesse being one of them. One of the guards spoke up. "Calm yourselves! You'll get to see him later!"

"But the tickets are sold out!" said one her fellow Gabriel fans.

"FUCK YOU!" Jesse socked the guard in the neck and soon a fight broke out. Jesse was hell bent on getting to her hero and she'd happily beat the hell out of anyone who got in her way. While she was punching the face of another woman, she stopped.

"Wait what the heck am I doing? I won the competition. I get to see him myself! I've gotta go get ready!" she punched the woman once more and took off for the bathrooms to get ready.

* * *

Probably not going to add any sex scenes. If I do, it'll be a separate thing like a collection of sex scenes

(1) If you look at the book illustration of Snape, he has a beard. In my opinion, book Snape looks a lot like Ivor

CremeDeLaMeme- Thanks. I appreciate it.

The Ender Pickaxe- You say everything, but yet you say nothing. I'm not trying to be rude if I sound it. Just an observation on my part. Sounds like I've offended you or something. I don't mind if you don't want to read more. It's called different tastes. But hey do whatever the FUCK you wanna do.

NoItsBecky- Nothing I guess? ._.

PrettyGood- Thanks and I'll THINK about it. I say think because it's been years since I've played. I went back around last year just for nostagia only to get pissed and leave after an hour. Mainly because of the fact that the things I bought as a member were GONE and the only way to get them again was to be a member again. Second reason was of the agent thing. I was an agent, I stopped playing, and when I came back my agent status was gone and when I got it back, I had to restart all of my missions. I find it funny that they took away my agent status, but let me keep my yellow belt in the dojo (or blue belt. Can't remember) The only upside was I got every single puffle even the members only puffles. I'll consider doing Club Penguin.


	4. Breaking and Entering

NoItsBecky- Seems like he did. I'm surprised nobody noticed. I guess because they're so used to the movie Snape they forget about the illustrated one in the books.

CremeDeLaMeme- Perhaps. We'll just have to see where this goes.

Minecraftausllygirl and Fiji Water- Thanks. I appreciate it.

The Ender Pickaxe- I'm glad I didn't offend you. :3

GreenDeLaBean- "A lady in the street, but a freak in the sheets." Does that apply to Jesse? Nope! Especially not the lady part, so yeah you're right. XD

* * *

Once Jesse got ready she went off exploring to look for the others. Then she came across a DJ spinning some records. Jesse got distracted and started dancing. She thought about giving her a copy of her mixtape, but decided not to. The world wasn't ready for that hot beat yet. She came across Axel watching some chickens. It kind of made her a little hungry.

"Thought you could just wiggle out of that trap, didn't you? Well wiggle as much as you want. You're not going anywhere!"

"Hey, Axel. Have you seen a weird looking, although **VERY** sexy bearded guy?" asked Jesse. "He wants to leave the nuts hanging out of me."

"Why would you have sex with someone who just scammed one of your friends?" asked Axel crossing his arms.

"I'm not going to have sex with him." said Jesse. "I just want to trap him so I can get back Petra's wither skull."

"Yeah, I believe you." he said sarcastically. "Don't worry, I'm keeping an eye out for him."

"You're over here staring at chickens." she put her hands on her hips.

"Okay, so I got a little distracted. It's just this machine presses all my buttons. It's unnecessarily complicated and mean to birds for no reason. When something like this calls, you gotta answer."

"Whatever. Not like I really care anyways." she shrugged. "See you later."

She had only gone a few steps when she saw Ivor. She smirked. She had him and now to get laid! She started towards him when fucking Aiden got in her way. "Well! If it isn't Team Trashbag! How's your stupid pig? I hear intense heat cause brain damage."

"Get out the way, mother fucker!" said Jesse. "I'm a bit busy right now!"

"Busy trying to get a life? Busy trying to get some..." Jesse pushed him out of the way.

Jesse had to get Ivor before it was too late. She walked through the crowd, trying to find him. Then she spotted him talking to some other people. She grabbed him from behind. "GOTCHA! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE MY SEXUAL ADVANCES NOW! NOW PAY UP AND GET FUCKED!"

"He" turned out to be someone completely different. She jumped back and covered up her mouth. The woman glared at her. "Don't touch me, freak!"

"Oh my gosh! I thought...I'm so sorry!"

"Get away from me, you weirdo!"

"I said I was sorry!" Jesse backed away from her embarrassed. 'I hope Lukas didn't hear that."

She heard the squealing of a pig and raced over to where she heard it coming from. It was coming from a vendor's shop where he had pictures of various meats centered around pigs. Pork chops, ribs, spam, ham, and various pies. Jesse's almost always empty stomach was a bit hungry and she wanted to save her food for later, so why not have some food from Endercon? They always had some good food there. Then the man at the stand pulled out...

"MY BABY!" said Jesse.

"What?" said the butcher.

"You've got my pig!"

"Oh really? Well I found him out in the woods, so I think that makes him my pig!"

Jesse whipped out her sword."Give me back my pig, motherfucker!" she glared at him. "Unless you want your balls hanging over my fireplace."

"Fine take him!" he pushed Reuben off the counter. "Fucking maniac."

While walking off, Reuben angrily squealed at Jesse, still bitter about her not taking him with her. It had been pretty terrifying in those woods. And to top it all off, he had almost gotten slaughtered by a butcher.

"Oh don't be such a little wimp, Reuben." said Jesse. "You made it back and you didn't get killed. All that matters is that you're alive and with me now!"

He just rolled his eyes at her. Up ahead they saw him walking up farther into the crowd of people. She shook her head. That dumbass was still here? If he was smart, he would have hauled ass ages ago! Oh well, it made her job a whole lot easier! Thank goodness Ivor was either a huge dumbass or was up to something.

She saw Olivia and headed over to her. "Olivia, enjoying yourself?"

"Pretty much. You done with that thing with Petra?"

"Yep. We got scammed though." said Jesse. "We're trying to catch his bitch ass. You in?"

"Of course I am." said Olivia.

"Did you find him yet?" asked Petra only get punched in the face. "OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Oh shit! You scared me!" said Jesse.

"Oh crap, my nose is bleeding!" she touched her nose.

"You'll live."

"You're not even going to..."

"Look, there that mother fucker is!" said Jesse pointing as Ivor headed up some stairs.

"You're so lucky you didn't break my nose and we've got Ivor to deal with." she glared at Jesse. She looked up at the building where Ivor went. "We have to get past that usher."

"Oh boy." Jesse sighed. "Time to work my magic. Hey there, you sexy beast. What's it going to take to get in your pants...I mean inside of there tonight?"

"Uh tickets." he then let a very annoying laugh. Jesse rolled her eyes.

"Look we need to get in there for something very important." said Jesse.

"I hope you've got tickets." said the usher. "You're not getting in without...AH! CHICKEN! GET IT AWAY!"

Jesse got an idea at the site of the man being scared of a tiny chicken. She could break into the chicken machine and set out an army of chickens. Once they were free, they could go over and peck out the eyes of the surfer dude/usher. She looked around for ideas and saw someone jumping a slime cube. A slime cube! Perfect! She saw that running the stand was the same bitch she had ran into earlier. Not perfect. She took a deep breath and went over to her.

"Hey there..."

"Oh great, the prostitute from earlier." said the lady crossing her arms.

"I'm not a prostitute, you stupid..." she took a deep breath . "Look, I need a slime cube. One about that size!"

She pointed at a large slime cube. The woman sighed. "We're only giving out 2 slime balls per person, so take it or leave it."

"Alright then. Me and my friends will take two each so that's 8 slime balls please." Jesse rubbed the back of her head. "Also, I'm really sorry about earlier. I really did think you were someone else."

"Apology accepted." Once they got their slime balls, Jesse noticed something.

"Shit. We don't have enough!" said Jesse. "We need one more."

"Have to split up and find another one!" said Petra.

Jesse looked around and found Lukas with one. What he was doing just tossing one in the air? She needed it, but she also needed some of that Lukas you-know-what too. She took a deep breath and went over to him. "Hey, I need a favor from you. I need your slime ball."

Lukas looked over at her group of friends coming their way. "Whatever it is, count me in."

"Thanks, Lukas. I told you he was useful." said Petra.

Jesse wasn't sure how she felt about the way they were looking at each other and how quick Lukas was to help out. When she had time, she'd question the red head about it later. She just took all 9 of them and crafted them into a slime block. Olivia set up the block while Jesse climbed on Axel's back to get on the booth beside the one with the chickens. To be honest, she was a bit terrified. If she missed, she'd probably break her legs or just one of them if she was lucky.

"Here goes nothing! Gymnastics don't fail me now!" she jumped on the slime block and managed to knock out on the windows. Just as planned, a bunch of chickens got loose. The usher got distracted as planned and the group ran towards where Ivor had run off to. She noticed a door open and ran towards it.

"What do we do when we catch him?" asked Lukas before Jesse could open the door.

"We beat his..."

"If you're about to say the word 'dick', I'm leaving." said Olivia.

"No I wasn't!" said Jesse wanting to kick her friend's ass for even thinking that and saying it in front of Lukas of all people. "I was about to say, beat his butt if that means getting Petra back her thingy."

"Wither skull."

"Whatever. Let's go in." they walked into a library of some sort. "Interesting set up. I don't see him. Do you see him, Petra?"

"No. He must have gone out another way. Hopefully I'll be able to find my wither skull down here."

"And if we find anything else cool to steal along the way, so be it right?" said Axel looking around.

"Axel, that's not what we came here to do." said Petra.

"Fuck that bitch! Take what you want, Axel!" said Jesse.

"I don't want to stool to his level."

"You're right, Petra. You don't, but we do!" said Jesse. "Take all the things!"

"Yes!" said Axel.

Jesse poked around in the library. "Nope nothing here...huh? A book on brewing...he is Professor Snape. Even more reason to fuck him."

She went over to Petra who was swinging around a sword. "This is too heavy and a bit too soft."

"But it looks pretty nice. You could hang it over your wall." said Jesse.

"Maybe. I get the feeling this guy doesn't fight much." she shrugged. "You still got that stone sword?"

"Yep. I had to use it to save Reuben from some bastard trying to cook him."

"Impressive." she put it inside of her inventory.

"You're keeping it? I thought it was too soft and heavy."

"It could come in handy." she shrugged. "And it is super flashy."

"Alrighty then." she walked off to Axel. "Find anything good? I can't find shit."

"I wanna steal that and that and that and I just wanna touch that." Axel said rubbed his hands together.

"Hm. What about this?" Jesse looked over at a bottle of purple glowing stuff. "It's so pretty and purple."

"You're not gonna believe me, but I swear I had a dream about this."

"Take it." she shrugged.

"Alright!" Axel pocketed the potion.

"Hm, now all we've gotta do is cover up our tracks."

"This'll do!" Axel had replaced it with a different potion. Sure it was purple, but it wasn't glowing like the other one. Oh well. Hopefully when Snape got back, they would be long gone.

"Find anything, Olivia?"

"Nothing but a bunch of enchanting books. What he has here is some pretty advanced stuff." said Olivia looking through a book.

Jesse left her be and pulled a switch. The center book shelf went down into the floor revealing a T shaped thing with a square in the middle with a bunch of multi-color things on the center of it. "What on earth..."

"It's soul sand." explained Petra. "It's everywhere in the Nether."

"What's that thingy in the middle?"

"I've never seen that thing before." said Olivia getting closer. "I wonder if I just take a closer look...it feels like it's pulsing."

"How's it glowing like that?" asked Axel.

"Who cares? I got myself some booty." Jesse peeked inside of the chest that was in front of the soul sand. "What the fuck? There's two of 'em in here!"

"Two? Let me look." Petra looked inside. "What the hell? Why'd I risk my neck for that skull if he has two already?"

"I don't know. Maybe he makes out with them?"

"That's ridiculous. Why would he want three wither skulls just to make out with?"

"People be into some weird shit. Like that one time when I walked in on Olivia..."

"Tell them that and I'll tell your little secret as well, Jesse."

"Shutting up now." Jesse said quickly putting her hands on her mouth.

"Wait, I think I know what's going on here." said Lukas. "Soul sand plus three wither skulls...it's a recipe for a Wither."

Suddenly they heard a noise coming from where they had just come from. With one look at each other, they all hauled ass and hid while Reuben flipped the lever. Ivor came in talking to himself, with everybody trying to keep still. Jesse bit her lip, wanting to pounce on the man. But she could risk exposing the fact that she offered him a BJ earlier. Axel had hidden in a way that made the brunette want to smack the soul out of him and Ivor even more so for not seeing him. Olivia knocked over a potion bottle and quickly moved behind a shelf. Jesse peeked behind her shelf as Ivor tiptoed over to where Olivia was. She was about to say something, but backed down.

Ivor grabbed her and turned her around. "What did you see?"

"Leave her alone!" said Petra.

"Yeah, leave her alone!" said Axel.

"Yeah, Snape!" joined in Jesse.

Ivor just shoved her down. "For the last time, It's IVOR. Not SNAPE!"

"Who cares? You screwed us over and thought you could get away with it!" said Petra.

"We know you're building a wither, you bitch!" said Jesse poking him in the chest.

"Hmph." said Ivor. "Smarter than you look."

"Excuse me?!" she felt insulted. "You mother..."

"Nobody talks to my friends like that! Even Jesse!" said Axel.

"Hey!" said Jesse.

"Now shut your mouth or else!" he said crossing his arms.

"Whatever. You people have wasted my time already." Ivor ran off. He was faster than he looked.

He made himself an iron golum and escaped again. Jesse swore and took off after him into a crowd of people. She was close to grabbing him when she heard the name Gabriel. The world went into slow motion as she turned around and saw Gabriel on stage. She fainted on the spot.


	5. Jesse meets Gabriel at last!

CremeDeLaMeme- LOL I have actually heard a song with something like that. Well the moaning part 's called Pantscada from Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt OST.

Fiji Water- LOL

* * *

"Jesse? Jesse!" Jesse could heard someone far off calling her name and felt someone shaking her. Then someone splashed water in her face.

"HUH?! WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Jesse sat up.

"You fainted." said Olivia.

"I...I did what?" said Jesse getting up. "I feel dizzy! Oh my gosh...why did I...?"

"You saw Gabriel and you fainted." said Petra.

"OH! GABRIEL! WHERE IS HE!?" She looked around and saw him on stage. "GABRIEL! I LOVE YOU! HAVE MY..."

"Jesse, focus on the task at hand here." said Petra. "Lukas is still down there with that iron gollum!"

Jesse was stuck between yelling that she didn't care and actually caring. She cared about Lukas's well-being, but at the same time Gabriel was on stage. She was deepily conflicted. Her idol...but her crush! The person she had been a fan of since she was younger...a guy who had just recognized her this year and spoken to her one on one even for a little while.

"I don't know...maybe Lukas'll live for the next...uh...3 hours!" said Jesse.

"3 HOURS?! Jesse!" said Petra. "In case you've forgetten, Ivor is going to unleash a wither and Lukas is by himself down there! I know he's tough, but

"Okay an hour!"

"Why don't we just ask Gabriel for help?" pointed out Olivia. "He is a hero."

"We can't just...I mean he could but...but...I-I don't know." Jesse was shaking. "OH MY GOSH! I can't breathe!"

"Calm down. One of us will..."

"To hell you are!" the brunette interrupted Olivia. "He's mine! I'll ask him myself."

"Sure you won't faint again?" asked Petra.

"Shut up, fire crotch!" she scooted forward just as someone else was asking Gabriel a question. She took a deep breath. 'Come on, Jesse. You can do this. He's just like everyone else here. He's just a normal guy...kind of not really...not at all. Just imagine him in his underwear...oh my gosh he's is gorgous and he has rock hard abs and a large bulge to go with it! Just say tell him!'

"Next question?" Jesee raised her hand. "And what question do you have for the mighty Gabriel?"

"I uh I-I uh...uh...I um..." Jesse couldn't believe she was actually talking to her hero. Reuben shoved her. "I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! CAN I TOUCH YOUR ABS?!"

"Jesse!" said olivia.

"Uh no...next qu..."

"No wait, that's not my real question! I mean it is, but I need you in me...I mean I need your help! My friend is tripped with an iron gollum!"

"This is serious. Is he nearby?" asked Gabriel.

Before Jesse could say anything, she could hear Ivor's voice in the crowd behind her. "I have a question for you."

"Excuse me, you're going to have to wait your turn."

"Just tell me first: do you really believe anyone can be great?"

"With enough hard work, yes."

"Was that where I went wrong? I simply didn't work hard enough?" Ivor said pushing his way up to the front.

"Ivor?" Lee...I mean Gabriel sounding shocked. "How dare you interrupt like this!"

"That's the mother fucker that attacked me in the basement!" said Jesse.

"And you're the one who offered to blow me in a dark, dirty alley!" said Ivor.

"And you accepted it!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did..."

"I can't say I'm surprised."

"Me?!" said Jesse shocked.

"Not you, him. He was always mad we got more women then him."

"Well if you wanna be that way, I have something you. Now why don't you tell the truth, Gabriel?!"

"I see time has made you bitter."

"GET OFF THE STAGE, FAGGOT!" yelled Jesse.

"QUIET, WHORE!" He turned back to Gabriel. "And it's made you into an even bigger fool. Now these people were promised greatness and I'm ready to deliver."

"THEN PULL DOWN YOUR PANTS THEN, SNAPE! I WANNA SEE HOW LONG THAT ANACONDA IS!"

"OH WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?!" said Ivor glaring at Jesse. "Whatever!"

Ivor made his way towards a lever in the back. The thing they had seen before rose out of the ground with two wither skulls on it already. Ivor placed the 3rd in the middle before anybody could do anything. It came to life and Ivor quickly told it to star attacking people. As it did its thing, Jesse made sure she was right behind her idol Gabriel could handle this!

"Everyone stay calm! This foul creature is no match for me!" said Gabriel taking out his sword. He tried hitting it, but it was not effective.

"Gabriel! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Stay back. It's after me, not you!" said Gabriel.

"Look at him! The mighty Gabriel!" laughed Ivor. "Looks like true greatness is out of his reach. He might not be able to defeat it, but I can!"

Ivor then tried commanding it to stop, but just looked at him. Jesse didn't notice though. She was too busy rubbing Gabriel's armor. So smooth. So sexy...he smelled pretty good too. She wanted to lick his face. Before she could, Gabriel tried to move away from her but tripped and fell.

"What are you doing on my back?"

"Uh...smelling you." said Jesse. "What's that scent? Strawberries?"

"Jesse, stop embarrassing yourself and get off the man's back." said Olivia.

"Fine!"

"Come on, let's go!" The group ran away from the monster, following Gabriel's lead.


	6. Nether

Jesse had winded up getting separated from the group, much to her dismay. Maybe she should been trying to catch up with her friends and hero instead of trying to stuff in all of Gabriel's merchandise into her backpack. Lukas caught up with her, scaring the shit out of her.

"There you are!" said Lukas. "You guys left me down there! Abandoned me!"

"No I didn't! I mean sort of but I didn't mean to! We tried getting Gabriel to help, but then this thing came along and..."

"Jesse!" Petra and the others had shown up.

"We're coming!" Jesse and the others hid inside of a booth, only for it to be taken away from them by the every growing wither.

Everybody took off running again with Jesse grabbing as much stuff as she could along the way. She had to get her Gabriel merch! This was free for all! She was surprised nobody else was doing it. Dumbasses! She looked over a miniature figure of one of Gabriel's team mates. It was some bitch Olivia never shut up about. She heard someone calling her name and looked up. Petra was getting abducted. She thought about letting her get taken, but decided again it. She owed her after punching her in the face. She jumped up and grabbed her hand while using her other hand to grab onto a piece of post sticking out of the ground. She tugged as hard as she could on her. Suddenly it broke and she felt herself getting lifted too. So this was the end huh? Jesse started to wish she had left the bitch. Her life's ambitions...getting married, having children, getting her mixtape out there, making a sex tape with Lukas and Gabriel and maybe including Olivia and Axel too... and all those good times she wanted to do in life. She felt someone grabbed her foot and tugging on it.

"I've got you!" said Gabriel. He managed to pull the two down.

"Thanks Gabriel!" said Jesse.

"Come on. Let's go!" said Gabriel with the two girls nodding and taking off behind him.

"For helping me back there." said Petra.

"No biggie..." she said wondering how much farther they had to go. She hated running.

Outside trees were on fire and creepers were well creeping and also being taken up by the beams. The wither's tentacle like arms were waving around grabbing things. Jesse managed to avoid one of the arms coming for her. She doubted they wanted to gave her a good time. This wasn't a hentai after all...although one would never know. Jesse laughed at the thought. Yeah right! If she allowed it, it would eat her first. The group managed to get inside of the temple just in time before any of them could be caught.

"'The inner chamber is built of obsidian." said Gabriel. "We should be untouchable in there."

Just then one of the wither's tenacles reached into the room they were in. Jesse took off with the others doing the same. Gabriel turned back to battle the monster's arm. "Hurry! If you can get through the portal, you'll be safe."

Axel ran through the portal, but didn't go anywhere. Jesse couldn't help but to roll her eyes. 'Of his fat ass tried going through first.'

"Uh something's not right here." said Axel.

"It's not lit!" said Olivia. "We need to light it first."

Jesse pulled out her flint and stone and quickly lit it up. Axel, Olivia, and Reuben quickly went through. Before anybody else could, Gabriel gave out a cry of pain. "AH!"

"GABRIEL!" Jesse ran over, avoiding another arm coming through. She pulled on his leg trying to free him, using her inner strength to do so. Once he was free, it retreated back where it came from. Others had come through, trying to hide from the beams but ended up getting taken.

"I can't save them all." the warrior said in a mournful voice. "I can't stop this by myself. We need to find the others."

"Who?"

"Soren's been missing for years...but the others...you must seek them out."

"Uh what?"

"Take this amulet and guard it with your life."

"Why me? You're coming with me right?"

"I can't. I have to stay here. Take it through the portal, and then..." Suddenly the wither had completely broken through and reached inside. What was this thing on? Steroids!? Gabriel battled the new arm while Petra was still doing the same thing with the other arm. Jesse pulled out her sword and hit the arm.

"Take this, you steroid taking beast!" she smacked it. Lukas screamed and dodged the tentacle that had reached in.

"You two go through the portal." said Petra to her and Lukas. "I'll stay here and do what I can."

"Don't have to tell me twice!" said Jesse running to the portal.

"I'll try my best to meet you guys at the temple." said Petra.

"O...Gabriel!" Jesse had been about to give a thumbs up to Petra when she saw Gabriel getting abducted. Before Petra could move, she was also getting lifted up. Jesse looked back at Lukas who was standing there looking terrified. "Damn he looks good when he's scared shitless...oh right!"

The brunette instantly went for Gabriel and pulled him down. "Thank you, Jesse. Now get through the portal!"

"Jesse!" Petra cried out as she was getting lifted higher.

"I'm coming!" she got up and ran for her. Another arm came out and knocked Jesse into Lukas and both into the portal. She got up and rubbed where the wither hit her. Man that shit hurt!

"Where's Petra?" asked Axel.

"We did everything we could." said Lukas in a calm voice which made Jesse want to do two different things at once. One was retort that all he did was scream like a little girl and she also wanted to be a bit concerned with how calm he was about this.

"What are you saying?" asked Axel raising one side of his uni-brow.

"Jesse, what is he talking about?" asked Olivia. "Because it sounds like..."

"It was crazy in there!" said Jesse. She couldn't say he didn't do jack shit. She wanted to get laid, not chase him away! "All those arms and shit. Wasn't much I could do."

"Jesse's right." said Lukas.

"Gabriel's still in there!"

"And Petra." said Olivia.

"Who?"

"I got scared. Just for a second." admitted the blonde man.

"You got scared." Axel glared at him, coming closer to him. He looked like he wanted to whoop Lukas's ass.

"It wasn't my fault!" said Lukas backing up.

"You got scared and it's not your fault!?"

"Back up, Axel." said Olivia.

"Shut up. I wanna see 'em fight to the death." hissed her friend.

"Oh please. Axel would be the snot out of him." said Olivia.

"We've gotta go up there!" The tall man made his way to the portal.

"No! We have to wait!" said Olivia standing in front of it.

"Nah, fuck that! We have to help the homie!" said Jesse.

"Petra just needs a little more time to..."

"Petra? Who cares about that ho? I'm taking about Gabriel!"

"'Look! Here she comes!" said Lukas as the portal began shifting and making noises. Just as they all stood back with hopeful looks on their faces, their faces fell when Ivor fell in.

"Hmph. You again." he said dusting himself off.

Before Jesse had the chance to tell everyone to attack him, the wither reached through and knocked her friends over before wrapping an arm around the portal, and destroying it. Jesse's eye twitched. If they were stuck here, she'd surely go mad.

"You ruined everything!" said Ivor.

"Me?! You ruined everything!" said Jesse. "I didn't bring that thing to life!"

"Don't pretend you don't know, thief! You took my most valuable potion..." Jesse didn't even let him finished. She slapped him across the face. "More needless violence! We don't need more of it. Learn the lesson now or you'll share Gabriel's fate!"

"HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR GODDAMN SPINE!" said Jesse aggressively making everyone jump at her angry she was. When Jesse got angry it was never too anger. More like just slightly mad. This time, Jesse about ready to kill. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I SHOULD BEAT YOUR FUCKIN' RIGHT FUCKING HERE, YOU SNAPE LOOKING BITCH! AS A MATTER OF FACT, COME HERE!"

"Jesse, as much as I would love to watch you beating up this jerk, we gotta go." said Axel grabbing her arm. "We have to go get Petra."

"I saw her." said Ivor.

"What?" said Lukas.

"While I was running toward the portal, I passed her. She was running the other way. Such bravery. Of course there's a fine line between bravery and stupidity. And she's crossed it. I'm saying she's stupid."

For some reason, Jesse eye started twitching because she was angered at him for saying so. It was odd that Jesse cared about what he said about Petra. She didn't partially like her anyways. Before she knew it she charged at him and proceeded to beat his ass. After she had tired herself out, which was very quickly but got her point across very well, she lifted him off the ground. "Now you're going to tell us how to get out of here right fucking now or else I will take your bearded ass over to that lava and put you in there!"

"You aren't going to do shit!" said Ivor bravely. She threw him to the ground and dragged him over to the lava and hung his head down to it.

"TELL ME!"

"Alright! Alright! Through that tunnel is a network of mine carts built by the Order of the Stone." he said. She pulled him up.

"We should go." said Axel with a serious look on his face.

"What about you?" said Jesse turning to Ivor.

"What about me?"

"After I just beat your ass, you'd better tell me." said Jesse.

"I'll use my imagination."

"I should beat your ass again." said Jesse. She pulled out a handkerchief. "Here."

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Wipe your nose, dummy." said Jesse. "Or would you like me to do it for you?"

"Weirdo." Ivor wiped his nose with it. "I would wish you good luck, but luck won't carry you through the nether."

He drunk a potion and disappeared. Where did he...Jesse jumped when she felt something pinch her ass. That sneaky bastard. Then a ghast showed up and began spitting fireballs at them and they took off running...well Jesse did until she saw a zombie pig man. She quickly went over and took a picture of one before catching back up with her friends. With all this running, she was going to collapse at some point. The five jumped into a cart, leaving behind the giant ghast.

"Look at this place." said Lukas, his voice filed with wonder.

"Yeah. That's a lot of lava...and fire...and other things that could burned you to death." said Olivia.

"Sorry, that's my mixtape." said Jesse.

"I've heard your mix tape, Jesse." said Olivia. "It's weird."

"Yeah, that mixtape was just experimenting." said Jesse. "Besides I liked it."

"I'll bet."

"Anyways, this is my new mixtape."

"Another one?" said Axel from the back. "Please don't tell me you put those noises in there too."

"Maybe."

"What noises?" asked Lukas.

"You don't wanna know." said Axel and Olivia sounding disturbed.

As the carts continued, they came to a very sharp and sudden drop. Lukas wasn't a fan of how long it was. "Oh that's a drop! That is very, very much a drop!"

"What are you talking about, new guy?" said Axel. "What dro...oh crap. You weren't kidding."

"HAND IN THE AIR LIKE YOU JUST DON'T CARE! WOOOOO!" said Jesse putting up her arms after putting on her head phones to listen to her mixtape. Jesse was enjoying her music so much she nearly hit her on the low walls in the mine. Geez were they trying to kill them? Up ahead the tracks were about to run out, but Jesse was too busy rocking to "Axel Did Me Dirty ft Olivia in the Shower". Olivia shook her friend to tell her to flip the switch up ahead, but she just ignored her and began singing.

"l should beat his aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaass! He did me dirty! He did me dirty! He did me..."

"JESSE!" Olivia yanked off her headphones.

"WHAT?!"

"FLIP THE SWITCH BEFORE WE DIE!"

"Oh shit!" she put away her cd player and flipped the switch which ended up separating them. "Well fuck."


	7. Escaping the Nether

Jahsgwikabe- She might get to make that sex tape after all. lol

CremeDeLaMeme- Damn, I wish I had thought of that. Whatever. I'll do it later.

Fiji Water- These hoes ain't loyal. XD

* * *

Jesse just sat in her mine cart wondering if the others had gotten killed. She really didn't care about Olivia and Axel too much. As long as Lukas lived, she'd be happy about it. As the cart kept going, she soon got on a track with Reuben on one cart and a skeleton with a bow and arrow on another one. Jesse took out her sword and knocked him off of it. Reuben oinked in relief and jumped on to her extra cart.

"That was close. Hey, by any chance did you see Lukas anywhere?" asked Jesse. "Don't care about Axel and Olivia. They ain't got a dick."

Reuben oinked in response.

"Yeah I know they're our friends. Blah, blah, blah and stuff." she rolled her eyes. "But you know how I've trying to get him to go balls deep for a while now and...oh shit!"

Jesse grabbed the pig as three Ghast's showed up behind them and one was shooting a ball of fire at him. Luckily it only hit the cart Reuben was in. She used her sword to deflect it back at the giant block shaped creatures, scared for her life. As cute as they were, she was not in the mood to be burnt to a crisp. The cart continue going with Jesse quickly scribbling down some lyrics down on her notepad. Reuben squealed pulling on her shirt.

"What?" she snapped. "I'm trying to work on my mixtape, you little bastard."

She turned and saw the ghast in between the large gap they had to jump. She gulped and held the little pig tightly as both of them screamed/squealed. She felt them land them a thud and she opened up one eye revealing they had met back up with the rest of her friends. She opened up and blinked in disbelief as everyone

"Well that was scary." said Jesse. "Is everybody okay?"

"I mean I'm not dead." said Axel. "I guess that's pretty good."

"Ditto." said Olivia. "Ditto with the not dead."

"I can't believe that Petra comes down here all the time." said Lukas. "This place is awful. Ha! Your throat's gonna be sore later, Axel."

"Why?"

"'I mean wasn't that you doing all that screaming before? Sounded like you were really shredding your larynx."

"Hey, speak for yourselves, you little hoes!" said Jesse. "Reuben and I did work back there, right Reuben?"

Reuben begged to differ.

"What? No way! You were screaming like a...uh...what's the word? Oh yeah! A piglet! A fetus even!" she said sinking down further into the cart. 'Little fucker! Trying to make me look bad in front of Master Sexy over here! Bastard.'

When they arrived at their destination, they all got up out and walked up the stairs. Upstairs there were a shit ton of different tracks going in different directions. One could could only think about the different places they headed.

"All of these tracks converge at this point." said Olivia. "You could probably get anywhere in the world from here."

"And there's the portal. Thank goodness! I thought for a second we'd be stuck here." said Jesse in relief.

"That's our way out." said Axel.

"It must lead back to the surface." said Olivia.

"The surface is also where that creature is." pointed out Lukas as Axel looked about ready to jump in.

"I say we just stay here then." said Jesse. "It's better than being destroyed/eaten by that thing!"

"We can't stay here. We'd starve to death." said Olivia.

"Not if I eat you all first." Jesse mumbled.

Axel just looked at the portal with a nervous expression on his face. "Alright, I'll go."

"Thanks for being so brave Axel." said Lukas.

"Alright. I'm going. I really am now." he said stalling. "Just gonna make sure I have everything..."

"Oh for the love of...fuck out the way!" Jesse pushed him out of the way. "I'll go."

"Are you sure? I was about to..."

"Shut up." Jesse ran through and jumped...into water. She frowned. Well that was anti-climatic. She saw a skeleton with a bow and arrow and quickly attacked him. She heard someone coming through the portal and saw Axel. "About time you brought your dumb ass out here."

"Why'd you have your sword out?"

"A skeleton attacked me, but I handled it." she said putting away as she climbed out of the water. The rest of the group came out of the portal and got to higher ground with Jesse.

"Where are we?" asked Olivia.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" said Jesse. "All I know is that it's dark and we're probably going to die."

"Way to stay positive, Jesse." said Olivia rolling her eyes.

"We should bed down for the night." said Lukas. "It's dangerous to be out in the dark like this."

She nearly said no shit, but stopped herself.

"I thought we were looking for a temple." said Axel looking around.

"We're looking for a giant building." said Olivia. "It should be pretty obvious."

"Ivor said..." began Lukas.

"Oooh. 'Ivor said.' Well then maybe this is the temple." said Axel with sarcasm.

"The stupid thing has gotta be here somewhere." said Jesse she then mumbled, "Not that I give a shit."

"We should build some shelter." suggested Olivia. "I'm feeling more than a little exposed out here."

"Right, so what should be build?"

"I say we build a tree house."

"That'll take forever and we'll exposed while we do it." said Axel. "We need a quick and dirty hut."

"I want a tree house." said Jesse.

The four then worked on a makeshift tree house big enough for the three of them. Axel bitched about spiders, but she quickly told him to shut up and deal with it. Secretly though she prayed she wouldn't find one on her face or anywhere near her. She'd hate to scream like a little girl and accidentally fall out of the half finished house. If she it was just the four of them, Jesse wouldn't care as much. Lukas was here though, so she'd try not to embarrass herself. As Lukas climbed up, she watched his ass. Man he had a nice ass. Speaking of ass, she wondered what became of that asshole Ivor. She wondered if he got out out okay. Not because she liked him. She wanted to punch him in the face for pinching her ass without her permission. She had a sensitive tushie after all.


	8. The Treehouse and the Temple

CremeDeLaMeme- LOL and thanks.

The Ender Pickaxe- Thanks. :3 I try my best to make every chapter entertaining.

Fiji Water- True. XD

* * *

Jesse sat down in the tree house with her friends and crush. She felt bad he wasn't sitting by the fire like her, Reuben, and Olivia while Axel looked out towards the distance. The brunette wished she had her blanket with her. Sadly she had left it back at the house along with her other stuff she'd left behind that she wished she had brought along like her toys...well that's what Olivia called them. They were action figures, dammit! Her favorite one was of Gabriel that you could move his arms and legs in different positions.

Speaking of him, she wondered what happened to him. She worried about his safety (which was a shocker in her case since she normally wasn't known for caring for others) and hoped he was okay. Had the Wither killed him? No he was tough and smart. He'd survive. She also wondered if he had a wife or girlfriend. Such a sexy beast had to. It'd be weird if he didn't have a girlfriend or something.

"Hey, Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Garbriel has a girlfriend?" asked the brunette.

"I don't know. You're his biggest fan." she said shrugging. "Then again it could be a secret. Some fans can get pretty crazy once they find out their celebrity crush has someone."

"Why are you looking at me like that for?" asked Jesse.

"Take a wild guess, Jesse." she said rolling her eyes as she looked back at the fire.

"You wanna...have a threesome with Gabriel?"

"What?! Ew, no!" said Olivia, her voice filled with disgust.

"Good, because I'm not sharing." she looked back at the fire. "Do you think he's okay?"

"I hope so. I hope Petra is too."

"I really don't care."

"What do you mean...oh wait this is _you_ we're talking about here."

"Yep. You know me well. I wonder if I'll get to get married at this rate with that jerk on the loose."

"I don't think the Wither has anything to do with you not getting married, Jesse." said Olivia.

"What do you mean?"

"For one thing you thing I've never seen you talking with interest to a boy you like besides Gabriel if you can count him."

"Gabriel's not a boy, he's a BEAST." said Jesse.

"Whatever. You'll get your guy someday. Hopefully someone who can handle you that's for sure."

"And my mix-tape, don't forgot about it."

"How could I?" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh man!" said Axel interrupting their conversation.

"What?" asked Olivia.

"I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise not to freak out."

"You're going to commit suicide?!" asked Jesse gasping.

"Uh no. If I wanted to do that, I'd jump from your ego to your conscience."

"Ha ha! Very funny. But for real, what is it?"

"I have cookies. One for me, one for Olivia, one for Jesse, and one for Reuben. Sorry, Lukas. I only have one."

Jesse started to eat her's when she felt like someone watching her. She looked up and noticed Lukas looking at her. When he saw her looking at him, he quickly looked away. She instantly felt bad for him and went over to him.

"Here. Have mine."

"Oh no, no I can't do that."

"N-no. I-I want you to have it!" she blushed a little.

Lukas hesitated, but took it. "Thanks Jesse."

"That was for you, not him." complained Axel.

"I'll live." said Jesse. Everyone sat in silence. She noticed Axel's facial expression. He looked pissed. She couldn't say she cared though. What ever got her closer to getting laid faster.

"If you had to, which would you rather fight? A hundred chicken sized zombies or ten zombie sized chickens?" Olivia asked Lukas breaking the silence.

"That's a good one. Let me think." said Lukas.

"How can you guys joke at a time like this?" asked Axel. "Petra's still out there. She's all by herself. Nothing's funny about that!"

"Who cares?" said Jesse.

"I care and you should too!"

"Well I don't. Look, if it'll make you feel better..."

"No, I don't want to listen to your mix-tape."

"I wasn't going to say that and stop hating on my mix-tape! Anyways, I was going to say she'll make it."

"You don't believe that."

"You're right. I don't. I hope the bitch dies." Axel glared at her and walked away to the edge of the tree-house. She resisted the urge to push him off.

"I think we should get some rest." said Lukas. "We gotta start looking for this temple as early as we can. Now my guess is if we start at the portal and kind of split up..."

"Whoa what are you doing?" said Axel turning to Lukas.

"Did I do something to you? I'd really like to know." said Lukas sounding offended. Jesse was thinking the same thing. So far Lukas hadn't done shit so far. "Cuz you keep getting on my case for what seems like no reason."

"Leave him alone. He's just trying to help." said Jesse. "Stop being a wet noodle."

"See?" said Lukas. "She knows I'm trying to help."

"I'm sorry, Jesse, but I'm not gonna sit here and listen to this guy tell us what's what."

"I'm just trying to get ready for tomorrow." pointed out the shorter male.

"You're the only one wearing that stupid jacket!" said Axel. Lukas looked down at his jacket and then glared at Axel, angry he insulted his jacket. "Don't tell us what to do!"

"Take. That. Back."

"It's 'bout to be a bloodbath." Jesse whispered to Olivia.

"Sh." said Olivia.

"Can't. Wouldn't." replied Axel to the blonde man.

"I get to wear this jacket because I know how to build. But that doesn't mean I don't know how to break things."

"Your threats don't scare me now that we know how you really are." said Axel and they all knew what he was referring to. He was referring to when Lukas froze back when Petra needed help.

"Jesse, your friend is way out of line!" Jesse quickly put away her camera. She had been hoping to catch an ass whooping.

"Just drop it, Axel. You're acting like a little ho."

"Don't be like that Jesse." said Axel.

"Just shut up." said Jesse. 'I mean if you're not going to fight and get your ass beat by my man...'

Axel ignored Jesse and went right up to Lukas as if Jesse hadn't said anything. "Haven't you done enough damage for one day? Petra might be dead because of you!" he said poking him in the chest.

"You're taking this too far, Axel." said Olivia.

"Give up, dickhead! That ho is dead!" yelled Jesse.

"Quiet, Jesse." hissed Olivia.

"I don't need this." said Lukas. "Listen, why don't I just leave and let you guys hash this out."

"You can't leave. It's dangerous out there!" said Olivia.

"I can take care of myself. It's what Axel wants, right?"

"Let him leave if he wants to leave!" said Axel crossing his arms.

"You're not going anywhere." said Jesse.

"But..." began Axel.

"Ignore him." said Jesse. " _I_ want you to stay. I'll throw him off this tree-house before I let you leave."

Lukas looked at her shocked.

"Uh you know because you could get hurt. And you know we're a team now so we should stick together." said Jesse quickly. They all sat back around the fire with the exception of Axel.

"Zombie-sized chickens." said Lukas after a while. "That's what I'd fight."

"Why?" asked Olivia.

"Because I'm starving." said Lukas.

Suddenly it started raining. "Great." groaned Olivia.

"Rain's better than monsters." he turned and looked at Jesse. "Thanks for keeping me around, Jesse."

"Y-yeah. It was nothing." she blushed. If she hadn't been so mesmerized by him, she'd have made a remark about he'd have been better off leaving because of the crappy job they did and they'd all be lucky if they didn't get colds the next day.

"Oh brother." mumbled Axel rolling his eyes.

The next morning, they started off again. Axel still seemed upset that Lukas was still in the group and that he was still unwelcome in his eyes. Jesse wanted to knock some sense into the large male. Lukas hadn't done anything. Sure he chickened out with Petra not that she minded. Actually she was glad that bitch was gone. And speaking of Petra, what was the deal with Axel's obsession with finding her?

Did he like her or something? She was beginning to believe it. With Axel's eagerness and crabbiness concerning the red head, she wondered if they were together. She could kind of see it. She then saw the triple X version and shuddered. EW.

She noticed Lukas looking somewhat frustrated and went over to him. "Um you okay?"

"It was a rough night." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"These things happen, ya know. We were all pretty tired from all that running." she blushed again. "I'm really glad you're with us and that you're okay."

"Thanks for being so cool about it." Lukas smiled at her. Jesse felt her face turn even redder, but managed to smile back and not faint while she internally squealed like a fangirl.

Jesse went over to Olivia. "Olivia!"

"What? Do you see the..."

"Man, who the fuck cares?! Lukas _**SMILED** _ at **_ME_**!" said Jesse. " ** _SMILED_**!"

"Uh congratulations?"

"This just the beginning!" whispered Jesse excitedly. "Maybe he'll kiss me next! Or maybe he'll let me touch his hair or his butt or..."

"Jesse, take a deep breath." Olivia said covering her mouth. After she pulled her hand away and the brunette took a deep breath, she spoke to her. "Jesse, if you like him so much, why don't you just ask him out or tell him how you feel? I mean you're so straight forward with everyone else it should be no problem."

"It's not the same. I really don't want to come on too strong." she admitted. "Besides, I'm no good in that area. What if he doesn't like me? What if he likes that bitch Petra...what if he likes you? What if..."

"Jesse, calm down. There's a possibility he'll like you. I mean it's likely especially since you didn't insult him and you didn't let him leave."

"I hope he does." said Jesse.

"Hey, I see something over there!" said Lukas pointing from on top of a hill.

"What is it?" asked Olivia.

"Some kind of building."

The group headed towards it. In front of it was some kind of emblem that looked almost just like the amulet Gabriel gave Jesse. The place was kind of ugly in Jesse's opinion.

"What is this place?" asked Axel.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." said Olivia.

"It's the Temple of the Order of the Stone." said Lukas.

"Lukas, are you sure?" said Olivia.

"He's right. The thingy Gabriel gave me looks just like it." the three then started walking inside with Reuben behind them.

"Do you think they're in there?"

"Let's go in and find out." said Axel.

After getting past a booby trap that nearly killed them (Jesse made a mental to strangle the asshole responsible for it), they came across an enchantment room. Axel commented that it looked a lot like Ivor's basement hideout which Jesse couldn't help to agree with. Jesse poked around a bit along with the others. The room was pretty dusty and had quite a lot of cobwebs. It was like nobody cleaned the room for years. Jesse stumbled upon a book in the room and began reading it, discovering that fucking Ivor was once apart of the order.

"Ivor was a member? The stories never mentioned him." said Olivia.

"That's so crazy." said Lukas.

"That explains why Ivor was so mad at Gabriel before." said Jesse.

"They lied to us! They lied to the whole world!" said Olivia sounding upset.

"Uh so?" said Jesse. "Not our problem."

"Well no, but doesn't at least hurt a little that your idol lied or at least never mentioned another member?"

"I couldn't give less of a shit about Snape at the moment." confessed Jesse. "There's probably a good reason his bearded ass was never mentioned."

"Ha!" laughed Axel. "I can't believe you beat up a member of the Order of the Stone!"

"That was pretty epic wasn't it?" she stuck out her chest a little.

"There's some stairs over here." said Olivia. The group climbed up the stairs to the rooftop where it appeared to be sunset.

"What happened to the walls?" asked Axel looking around.

"More like what the fuck happened to the sun? WHY'RE YOU GOING DOWN, ASSHOLE!?" Jesse yelled.

"This must have been their meeting place." said Olivia observing the place.

"Gabriel said something about this amulet supposed to lead us to the order or something." Jesse couldn't remember. She was too busy oogling him to remember anything clearly.

"Well what are you waiting for then?" said Axel.

Jesse held it up in the air and nothing happened. She smacked it with her hand. Damn thing. Was it broken? She shook it. "Work you piece of shit!"

"Maybe we should just have a look around." suggested Olivia. "There might be something more we should be doing."

As the group split up, Jesse wondered if she should say anything to Lukas about her liking him and quickly dismissed the thought. She was scared of rejection. If he did like her, wouldn't he approach her? What if he was thinking of someone else? She never wanted to read minds so badly than now. She went over to Axel instead who was glancing at a map.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Nothing. Whatever!" said Axel crossing his arms and turning away from her.

"The fuck's wrong with you?"

"I'm just trying to figure out where Petra is. I mean I know she's going to be fine, but I was just curious."

"I see." Jesse thought about accusing him of liking her, but decided to put it off until later. She couldn't have him accusing her of liking Lukas with him sitting not too far away from them.

Speaking of which...

"Find anything?" she asked him as he flipped through a book.

"So far the only thing I've found is that the amulet was used to track the other members of the order."

"Does it say how?"

"No. Sorry."

She sighed and went over to Olivia. Olivia was pretty excited to be in the order's temple, although Jesse was the opposite. She'd been hoping the assholes would be there so she could go home. That or build herself a nice place until they handled the Wither. Jesse noticed the pedestal with the amulet's picture on it. She set it up in place and noticed the switches in front of it. She had no idea what they did, but she started flipping them randomly until the lantern box on the same table as the switches lit up and shined two lights, green and red, onto the map into two different locations.

"That must be where the order members are." said Jesse.

"There are only two left?" said Axel.

Jesse hoped not. "Soren went missing I believe."

"So that leaves Magnus." said Lukas.

"Or Ellegaard." said Olivia.

"Well let's get to steppin'." said the brunette.

"I'm not coming." said Lukas. "I have to stay here."

"W-what? Why?!" said Jesse. It was her wasn't it?

"If I know Petra, she's probably doing everything she can to find this place."

"What if she's dead?" said Jesse bluntly with an irritated and jealous voice.

"She's not." said Axel.

"Axel, Jesse's right. Petra might be...gone." said Olivia.

"If there's even a small chance she's alive, I have to stay. Go and get help. I'm going to focus on making this place safe before nightfall. This temple is pretty big. If we're gonna have chance at fortifying it, I'm going to need some help. Maybe one of you guys could hang back and help?"

Stay back alone with Lukas and...help? This was her chance! But what if she fucked up? What if they fucked up getting to one of the two order members? Jesse was conflicted. If she went out, what if Petra did show up and stole away Luke? What if Lukas admitted he didn't like her and liked Petra or even worse like AXEL of all people.

"JESSE!" said Axel and Olivia in unison snapping her back to reality.

"Huh?!" she jumped and faced her friends.

"Come on. Ellegaard or Magnus?" said Olivia.

"Oh uh Ellegaard." said Jesse.

"What?! So that means I have to stay here with this guy?!" said Axel.

"Yeah." said Jesse. "Oh and one more thing..."

She pulled him to the side and whispered. "He's mine. Touch him and die."

"I'm not. Just as long as that loser stays as far away from me as possible." said Axel.

"I'm right here." said Lukas overhearing his comment.

"Alright, Olivia. Let's hit the road!" said Jesse.

"Uh guys." said Lukas. All of them looked towards the distance and saw over the horizon the flailing arms of the Wither.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" said Jesse. That thing was starting to get on her nerves. That bastard was already too close to her man even if it was in the distance. If she came back and found him gone, heads would roll. Namely Ivor's.


	9. Redstonia

CremeDeLaMeme- I heard there's a petition to make him into a pokemon. But yeah RIP Harambe. He had a cool name.

* * *

As they rode on the carts, Jesse couldn't help but to worry about Lukas as Olivia babbled on in excitement about Ellegard. She thought back to that Wither coming their way. Would it go the other way and spare him another day? She hopped so. She wished she had stayed behind and told Axel and Olivia to just go off on their own and find the two people. She hoped he was okay. She knew Lukas was tough, but the Wither was huge. He'd die! She knew Axel's huge ass would run and leave him for dead. It made her angry at the thought.

"We have to go back!" said Jesse out of the blue.

"Huh?" said Olivia. "But we're already more than half way there."

"B-but Lukas!" Jesse said worriedly. "What if he gets hurt while we're gone?! What if Axel hurts him!"

"Jesse, calm down." said Olivia rubbing her back. As much as she enjoyed the fact that Jesse had feelings like being able to worry, she didn't like seeing her friend like this. She seemed to be taking this pretty hard. "Lukas'll be fine. The Wither was pretty far away. We'll be back in no time."

"If you say so." she replied although she didn't believe it. Her Lukie Pookie was still in danger and until she knew he was okay, she was going to worry her ass off about him. She wished these stupid crates would speed up so she could get to her man.

Soon they passed by a sign reading "Redstonia" which was a dumb ass name, but Jesse was far too upset to crack a joke at the moment. "Do you think she'll be willing to help us?" asked Olivia as they walked towards the portal.

"She better!" the brunette replied. Her man was in danger! She didn't care if she had to drag her out by her ass cheeks! She was helping like it or not!

They soon reached a large building where Ellegard was talking from a balcony down to a small group of people looking up at her with adoration and excitement. "Builders of Redstonia, I want you to know how much I value and adore each one of you. Your hard work inspires me everyday."

"Why is this bitch lying?" Jesse asked Olivia as they joined the crowd. "I don't know why she's trying to butter these fools up."

"Sh!" said her friend as one of the people gave Jesse a dirty look.

She announced she was going back inside to work on something called a Command Block and would be unable to be reached. As it turned out, she was holding some kind of contest where the winner would get to work underneath her as something of an apprentice. Everyone was pretty pumped up about it and headed off to get started while she got a man she referred to as Calvin to flip the switch. Her windows began to close and conceal themselves as her stairway up to her started going in. Both girls attempted to climb up only to go only a few steps until those too went in and they landed on their ass.

"Shoot! How are we supposed to get in now?" Olivia asked turning to Jesse.

"Let's go ask him!" she pointed over to Calvin. "Excuse me. We need to talk to that bitch up there."

When he gave her a shocked look, Olivia quickly stepped in. "Don't mind her. We need to speak to Ellegard. It's an emergency."

"I'm afraid that's impossible at the moment." informed Calvin. "She's on lockdown until she completes..."

"I don't give a damn if she's sniffing assholes to cure cancer!"Jesse growled. "Tell that red bitch to get her old ass from up there or I swear I will go up there and whoop her wrinkly ass!"

"Jesse!"

"You know, I was about to help you out, but concerning your attitude, forget it." Calvin went over to the switches, grabbed the repeater, and ran off with it.

The raven haired woman glared at her friend. "Way to go, Jesse. You just had to scare off the one guy who could possibly help us out." Jesse just shrugged at her. She sighed. "Oh well. We can just get another repeater. We can try asking one of the builders for one."

"Fine." Before she could walk off, Olivia touched her shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Try not to start anything, okay?"

"Sure. I wanna get back to Lukie Pookie, don't I?"

"Who?"

"Lukas. I'm working on the nickname."

"Please do. That was awful." Olivia shook her head and walked off.

Okay now to find a repeater for the stairs. She didn't see where Calvin was so she couldn't whoop his ass for it. Even if she had, he probably had a taser or something if she tried. There were a lot of people there so there was bound to be someone who had one or at least an extra. She had to be quick though. The faster she grabbed the older woman, the faster she could get back to Lukas. Olivia and Axel could get the other guy themselves once they got back. Her mind drifted off to what would happen when she got her hands on him when they were alone. It was highly erotic and just when it was getting good, she got knocked into a pond by a cow.

"Sorry!" called the woman in charge of the machine.

"Wait until I get out of this water!" she called over to her. "You're finished!"

When she got out of the water, she snuck behind her while she was looking over her machine and started a fight. A good amount of people gathered around either encouraging it or telling someone to go get Ellegard. Olivia palm faced and tossed a Gabriel action figure past her and Jesse pounced on it.

"Jesse, what did I tell you!?" reprimanded Olivia. "Stop drawing attention to us! You're so lucky Ellegard isn't here. We don't need to cause trouble!"

"She hit me with fucking cow!"

"I don't care if she hit you with a creeper! We need her to be on our side, okay?"

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes. She noticed that the woman had left probably to go nurse her black eye the brunette gave her. She snatched up her repeater. "There, now let's go get this bitch and go."

"I guess one good thing came out of this." she sighed. The two went back over to the stairs and placed down the device. Jesse flipped the switch and the stairs activated. Without any hesitation, the two climbed up quickly before they were caught. Now to go get bastard and drag her out of her workshop.


End file.
